Te Volvere A Encontrar
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: Hace siete años se separaron. No volvieron a saber uno del otro. Se amaban y se aman con todo su corazón. Todas las personas a su alrededor los separaron pero la vida los volverá a juntar. Algunas veces somos tan egoístas... que cuando perdemos algo y lo volvemos a encontrar, nunca lo dejamos ir otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

_20 de Octubre del 2006; _

_Por favor, por favor perdóname; pero no volveré. Se que me amas, como yo te amo a ti. Esta decisión de irme fue la mejor, tal vez no pienses lo mismo. No me busques otra vez, no pienses en mí y por sobre todas las cosas olvídate de mi, borra todos tus recuerdos sobre mí, olvida mi nombre, las cosas que me gustan y lo que me disgusta. Quema todas nuestras fotos, todos los regalos que te di y quema esta carta. Me voy por tu bien, para que puedas ser la mejor opción para heredar el lugar de tu padre. Después de esta hermosa historia de amor pero con un triste final. Probablemente mañana me odies, nunca me quieras volver a ver, pero todo lo estoy haciendo por ti. Yo no soy más importante que tu familia. Perdona que algunas de estas palabras no las entiendas, mis lagrimas las han difuminado, pero aunque haga una nueva carta pasara lo mismo. Olvídame y el mayor problemas es que yo no te podre olvidar. Cada noche que sueñe contigo sabré que cuando despierte, desaparecerás. Me duele, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ser egoísta y nunca dejarte ir pero… tengo que. Sé que algún día me olvidaras y encontraras a la mujer perfecta con la cual compartir el resto de tu vida. _

_¿Te acuerdas el día que me dijiste que me amabas? Yo lo recuerdo bien, estabas borracho y casi a punto de desmayarte pero aunque fueron en esas circunstancias… fue muy especial. Porque cada día que me encontraba triste me recordabas sobre ese día y me hacías reír. Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en esta vida pero… te mereces una mujer mejor que yo. _

_Intente ser alguien más, para llenar las expectativas de tu padre. Yo se que tu odiabas que lo hiciera, pero era necesario. No podía ser yo misma y no imaginas cuanto me dolía. Cada vez que actuaba de tal manera solo me hacia darme cuenta de que nunca sería suficiente. Intente ser otra persona, pero nada pareció cambiar. Ya sé quien soy en el interior, por fin me encontré a mí misma. Me encontré a mi misma y a qué precio… dejarte ir._

_Te deseo lo mejor que te pueda ofrecer esta vida. Te amo pero… ya no puedo hacernos esto. No podemos vivir una mentira… yo no soy lo que tu padre quiere que sea. Te aparte de tu familia, del mundo, créeme no lo hice intencionalmente. Espero que puedas ser feliz y que puedas cumplir todo lo que te propongas. El amor que teníamos, tenemos que dejarlo ir. Esta es la última vez que me interpondré en tu vida. _

_Por siempre tuya; _

_Rin Kagamine. _

_Posdata; Te amo… _

.

.

.

Han pasado siete años, desde que cierta rubia dejo al amor de su vida. Ella ahora trabaja de mesera en un restaurante familiar. Tiene que mantenerse a sí misma… había dejado el hogar que compartía con sus padres. ¿Si era feliz? Nadie podría decirlo con seguridad. Aunque no vivía en las mejores condiciones, ella seguía tratando de ser feliz; claro, sin éxito. La única forma en que la rubia podía volver a ser feliz, era si estaba junto al hombre que amaba. Ella sabía que no podría arrancarse a Len Nakamura de su corazón. Porque cuando ella se fue marcho dejo su corazón con el amor de su vida. Era una niña cuando se enamoro, sin saber muy bien que era el amor. Cuando conoció a Len supo muy bien que se sentía amar y ser amada, un sentimiento que ella piensa que nunca volverá sentir… pero en esta vida todo puede pasar.

.

.

.

El hombre, que la rubia amo con todo su corazón. Ahora es el jefe de uno de las más grandes compañías de videojuegos. Es un hombre frio y todos lo describen como alguien sin corazón. Es muy atractivo, varia mujeres lo desean y el solo desea a una. La cual no ah visto durante siete años. Ahora para el todo era trabajo… parecía que nunca de cansaba de ello. El solo trabajaba para tratar de no pensar en ella. Ya nada le importaba en la vida, si fuera por él hace muchos años y se hubiera largado a otro país. Cada día que pensaba en largarse, se daba cuenta de que el sacrificio de ella seria por nada. ¿La amaba o la odiaba? Era difícil explicarlo. Por veces la odiaba por dejarlo solo en este mundo de mierda, tristeza y desolación. Pero no podía negar que la amaba por todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, toda esa felicidad que le dio, aunque solo fuera durante dos años. Esa mujer había hecho que el mirara el mundo de manera diferente pero cuando se fue todo volvió a ser igual. Todo esto… toda su vida parecía una maldita pesadilla de la cual quería despertar y encontrarla a ella durmiendo plácidamente junto a él.

.

.

.

Ambos rubios se amaban con locura… pero no podían estar juntos. Todo el mundo los separo, hasta ellos mismos lo hicieron. El rubio deseaba volver a encontrarla para nunca dejarla ir y la rubia deseaba nunca volver a verlo porque…. sabía que si lo volvía a ver se volvería egoísta y nunca lo apartaría de su lado, otra vez. Trataban de seguir sus vidas sin pensar en cada uno. La familia del rubio ya le había encontrado una prometida. La rubia tenía un admirador secreto. Nadie además de los rubios se acordaba del amor entre ellos. Todos pensaron que nunca volvería a encontrarse los dos pero el destino tenía algo más preparado…


	2. Chapter 2

Te extraño… ¿A dónde estás? Espero que seas feliz, mi amor. **(1)** No importa cuántas veces muera nunca te olvidare. No importa cuántas vidas, viva nunca me arrepentiré de haberte amado. Hice lo que querías, me volví el heredero perfecto de la compañía de ese idiota que se hace llamar mi padre. **(2)** Las promesas que hicimos nunca fuero suficiente y el amor que teníamos tuvimos que dejarlo ir, dime, ¿Vale la pena seguir viviendo esta vida? La única razón por la cual sigo viviendo es por la pequeña esperanza de volver a encontrarte.

La miro hablar sin escuchar ni la mitad de lo que dice. Es bonita lastimosamente no es la rubia que tanto ame. Se parece a ti… rubia, ojos azules y no tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado. Aunque me recuerde a ti… pero nunca podrá llenar el vacío que dejaste. Lily es su nombre, la hija de un empresario, amigo de mi padre. Ella es la mujer con la que quieren que me case. Es un año menor que yo, tiene veinticuatro. Tú eras dos años menor que yo, ahora tienes veintitrés. ¿Qué tan hermosa te has vuelto? Cada noche sueño contigo. Sueño con la boda que tu tanto deseabas. Cada noche te miro caminar hacia mí… ver como cada vez te acercas más a mi pero como te alejas, al mismo tiempo.

Me dijiste que algún día encontraría la mujer perfecta para mí. Ya la había encontrado, eras tú… pero te fuiste. Ya nada importa, porque cuando pierdes la razón por la cual vives, ya nada queda para ti en este mundo. Trataste de no ser egoísta… aprecio tu intento. La decisión de irte fue lo más egoísta que has decidido; ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la tomaste por ti misma. No te importo mis sentimientos, no te importo como esa decisión me iba a afectar.

Es chistoso… cada vez que te sueño, te sueño como la niña de dieciséis años que antes fuiste. No sé cómo eres ahora, no sé como luces. Quiero recordar tu sonrisa, pero la última vez que te vi llorabas como nunca te había visto llorar. Intente limpiar tus lagrimas pero me alejaste. Mi padre te había herido de la peor manera. Insulto a tu madre, a ti y yo no puede hacer nada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Nunca me dijiste los insultos que él te decía. Sufrías en silencio. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cada vez que reías, cuando te preguntaba que pasaba era para contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Me odio por no poder ayudarte. Lo odio a él, por haberte herido. Quiere que sea como él. Fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de tu tristeza. Estos siete años, te eh sido fiel… no eh estado con ninguna mujer. ¿Amas a otro, ahora? Trato de no pensarlo, porque solo pensarlo me hace sentir miserable.

Dicen que hay una fina línea, entre el odio y el amor. ¿Se puede odiar, por amar tanto? Te amo por haberme dado felicidad, aunque sea por unos dos cortos años. Te odio, por haberme dejado y hecho que me sumergiera en una profunda tristeza. Te amo por haberme aguantado durante ese año, cuando era el más grande bastardo del mundo. Te amo, simplemente por haber nacido.

Cuando te conocí apenas eras una niña de catorce años, a punto de cumplir quince y a esa corta edad cuidabas de mi… que tenia dieciséis años, a punto de cumplir diecisiete. Era un imbécil, poco me importaba las opiniones de los demás, odiaba a todo el mundo. Chicas de mi edad me preguntaba qué tipo de chica me gustaba; ¿Qué contestaba? _"Me gusta la chica perfecta con la cual tener sexo." _Es chistoso, porque tú y yo nunca llegamos a hacer el amor… estuvimos a punto pero siempre me detenía o tu me detenías. Espero que si nos volvas a encontrar, sigas siendo… tan inocente como antes.

Si algún día te vuelvo a encontrar, aunque me ruegues y me odies por ello nunca te dejare escaparte de mí. Somos tan egoístas… que cuando perdemos algo y lo volvemos a encontrar, nunca lo dejamos ir otra vez. Tal vez es por ese dicho; _Que si amas algo déjalo ir y si vuelve es tuyo._ Todavía tengo la pequeña esperanza de volverte a encontrar, mi querida… Rin.

.

.

.

¿Eres feliz? Es lo que me pregunto todos los días. Algunas veces me cuestiono. ¿Si la decisión de dejarte fue la mejor? Sigo viviendo en Tokio… es extraño que nunca nos hayamos encontrado. ¿Tal vez ya no vivas aquí? ¿Te enamoraste otra vez? Yo no, te ame y te amo demasiado. No puedo pensar en estar con alguien más que no seas tú.

No eh cambiado… sigo siendo la misma de siempre. Luzco literalmente igual que hace siete años, tal vez mi cuerpo se ah desarrollado mas dejando atrás mi apariencia loli. Mi rostro no ah cambiado… tengo veintitrés y mi rostro parece el de una niña de dieciséis. Mi cabello… creo que ah sido uno de los más grandes cambios, es más largo. Llega casi por debajo de mi espalda. No es tan largo como el de Miku… ella es una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

¿Qué duele más? ¿Saber que alguien que amas, jamás será tuyo; o amar y ser amado pero tener que apartarte de esa persona? Si me preguntan, creo que la segunda.

Perdóname, yo tuve la culpa. Fui tan estúpida, me importaron mucho las críticas de tu padre. Nunca te dije que era lo que me molestaba, como me sentía. No puede decirte en persona que me iba, fui tan cobarde y te escribí una carta. Creo que me odias y el mayor problema es que yo aun te amo. Te amo tanto como hace siete años.

Deseo volver a verte, para saber si eres feliz. Al mismo tiempo deseo que me odies, porque si me odias sabré que mi partida ya no te duele… al menos no tanto como antes. Sé que te dolió mi partida, recibí todas tus cartas. No tuve el suficiente coraje para responder al menos una.

Perdóname por que cuando fuiste a mi casa y no me encontraste. Perdona, que no conteste tus llamadas y perdóname por ser tan cobarde y estúpida. No importa cuántas veces me lamente todo lo que hice, sé que no importa cuántas veces llore eso nunca traerá devuelta el tiempo. Es hora de olvidar el pasado.

Espero que sepas que por mucho que trate, tal vez y nunca te olvide. Eres mi primer amor y la única persona que eh amado. Siempre te extrañare, mi amado Len.

.

.

.

**(1): Oración… basada en la canción Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars. **

**(2): Oración; basada también en Hurricane. **

**Mina! Ohayo!**

**Qué bueno que les hay gustado esta historia. Es una nueva idea, que tuve hace poco. Creo que esta será más drama que cualquier otra cosa. Creo que en este capítulo respondí algunas dudas. Tal vez Rin no quedo embarazada pero es que lo prefiero así, siento que sería algo cliché, hay muchas historias de ese tipo XD Me gustan pero quiero hacer algo diferente, igual gracias por la sugerencia (y). Ya salí de exámenes! Hay que hacer fiesta XD Bueno como sabrán no eh actualizado La Novia de Mi Hermano, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, muy pronto tendrán una actualización ;) Ya tengo más tiempo. Aunque como siempre tengo esas malditas tareas XD El Kusomashi (Pedazo de mierda, en japonés XD) de Mouse que tengo en mi laptop se arruino, bueno mejor dicho su maldito botón derecho. Ahora me cuesta más pasar mis capitulo pero igual lo puedo hacer de milagro :P**

**A propósito, eh estado escuchando música triste para hacer estos capitulo XD y lloro mucho… Miren lo que hago por ustedes :p Creo que por eso me merezco un review(?) okno ( ._.) Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Mata Raishuu Ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro día, otra pelea. Esa era la vida del joven rubio, se encontraba sangrando. No hace mucho se había peleado con unos delincuentes. Se encontraba en el frio suelo de la solitaria calle. No podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. _

_-A la próxima que te metas en problemas, juro que no te ayudare.- La cantarina voz de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el, hizo que levantara la mirada. El joven rubio sonrió levemente. _

_-Es como la quinta vez que me dices lo mismo, Rin.- La sonrisa del rubio se agrando. La niña de catorce años, se sonrojo levemente. _

_-¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas? Vamos… levántate.- La niña extendió su brazo y ofreció su mano como apoyo, para que el rubio se levantara.- Apúrate, tienes que llegar temprano. Hoy es el baile que tu padre organiza. Además yo tengo que llegar temprano para ayudar a mi madre con la limpieza de tu casa.- El joven tomo la mano de la rubia y se levanto. La abrazo, sorprendiéndola con ese acto._

_-Quedémonos, por favor.- Dijo el rubio en tono de suplica. _

_-No me voy a ninguna parte, idiota.- La niña sonrió levemente. La rubia se separo del joven.-Vámonos.- Susurro la chica. Los dos rubios comenzaron a caminar a la casa del chico. _

_._

_._

_._

_-Aléjate de mi hijo.- Dijo con tono demándate, el señor de mediana edad.- No eres buena para él._

_-Señor, por favor, pien…- El hombre la interrumpió. _

_-Si no te alejas de mi hijo. Tus padres perderán todo lo que tienen. Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.- El hombre la miro con ojos amenazadores.- Mañana te largas de aquí, espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo. _

_-¿Despedirá a mis padres?- Pregunto en un susurro la joven. _

_-Si te largas, no los despediré. Ellos han trabajado para mí por unos diecisiete años. Pero si tú no te apartes de mi hijo, créeme que los despediré y les quitare todo lo que tienen.- Dijo con un tono de vos gélido. La rubia estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción al hombre.- ¿Te quedo claro?- La chica simplemente asintió. _

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando la joven se encontraba en su cuarto. Lloro, todo lo que no había llorado en esos dos años. Lloro como nunca antes había llorado. Cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar, comenzó a arreglar su maleta. Metió todo lo que era de ella. Cada regalo que él una vez le regalo, lo dejo afuera. No lo llevaría con ella. Mañana partiría, a formar una nueva vida, comenzaría desde cero. Lo trataría de olvidar, aunque eso implicara que tenía que olvidarse de lo que ella fue. Cuando toda su ropa estuvo guardada, la joven se acerco a su escritorio. Tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma, comenzó a escribir una carta para el rubio. _

_._

_._

_._

La rubia que acababa de cumplir veintitrés años, estaba trabajando como siempre. Sonriendo a todos los clientes, hablando animadamente con sus compañeros de trabajo. Nadie sabía que cada sonrisa era falsa y que detrás de cada palabra había un doble significado. Trabajaba todos los días. Nunca faltaba, era la primera en llegar. Ninguna persona sabia que ella no debería estar trabajando, si no que ella debería de estar en hospital. Por esos fuertes dolores de cabeza que ella trataba de ignorar.

.

.

.

Era martes, un día típico en la vida de Rin Kagamine. Un día de trabajo. Los clientes llegaban, se les atendía y después se iban. Miku, no había ido a trabajar, tenía que probarse vestidos de novia. Rin quería acompañarla pero no podía, tenía que trabajar. El gerente le ordeno que se encargara de la mayoría de las mesas. La joven rubia estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Lo bueno es que la mantenía distraída y no pensaba tanto en el pasado. Aunque los dolores de cabeza iban en acenso, cada día eran más fuertes y duraban más. La joven rubia ya había tomado como unas tres aspirinas en todo el día y el dolor permanecía. Se encontraba mareada pero a la chica poco le importo y siguió con su trabajo.

La mesa siete era la más grande y con más personas en ella. Eran un total de ocho personas y era una mesa que Rin debía de atender. Cuando la joven tenía completa la orden era momento para servirla. La rubia tomo la primera bandeja de comida pero se detuvo. Una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza, casi hace que se caiga. Rin hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar a la mesa pero fue inútil antes de llegar a ella, se desplomo contra el suelo. Se había desmayado. Lo último que puedo observar fue al gerente dirigiéndose a ella.

.

.

.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, la joven rubia podo distinguir la cara de Rinto, su mejor amigo. En los ojos del rubio se podía distinguir la preocupación y algo de desesperación. Rin se encontraba confundida, pasaron unos segundos hasta que puedo distinguir donde se encontraba. Estaba en el hospital.

-Rinto. ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque me encuentro aquí?- Pregunto con rapidez la chica.

-Te desmayaste. Les dije de tus dolores de cabeza y te hicieron unos analices.- Dijo el chico con un hilo de vos.

-¿Qué tengo?- Pregunto con temor la chica.

-No sé. No me han dicho nada.- Se podía notar el matiz de tristeza en los ojos del chico.- Me preocupe mucho.

-Perdón. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y me encontraba mareada. Creo que estos dolores se deben al estrés.

-Trabajas mucho. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.- El rubio le regalo una leve sonrisa a la chica. En ese momento llego el doctor con los resultados. Ambos rubios dirigieron sus miradas a la persona que había entrado.

-Señorita Kagamine. Qué bueno que ya haya recuperado la conciencia.- El doctor le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la chica. La cual Rin devolvió.- Tengo los resultados de sus analices. Señor…

-Rinto.- Contesto el joven.

-¿Podría dejarme a sola con la señorita?- Pregunto con un tono gentil el doctor.

-Este…- Rinto observo a la joven. La cual solo asintió.- Claro.- Rinto se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, dirigió una última mirada a Rin. La cual le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-Señorita Kagamine.- Dijo el doctor, llamando la atención de la rubia.- Sus resultados fueron sorpresivos.

-¿Es lo que me temo? ¿Mis dolores de cabeza se deben a algo peor que estrés, verdad?- El Doctor simplemente asintió.

-Señorita, usted tiene…

.

.

.

La joven rubia salió de la habitación del hospital. En la sala de espera se encontraba Rinto. El rubio al ver a Rin dirigiéndose a él, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la chica. La chica tenía una expresión indescifrable. El rubio se preocupo.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Dijo que es simple estrés. Que debo de tomar un breve descanso.- Mintió la rubia.

-Te eh dicho que no trabajes tanto.- Dijo en un tono más animado el chico.

-¿Rinto, me podrías hacer un favor?- El rubio simplemente asintió.- No le digas a Miku. No quiero que se preocupe, suficiente tiene con lo de la boda.

-Se preocuparía más de la cuenta. Como siempre.- El rubio rio levemente.- Vamos a casa.

-Ve tú. Yo tengo algo que hacer.- El rubio, frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo la rubia.- ¿Por favor?- El rubio asintió.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en el muelle. Quería tomar un poco de aire y tratar de pensar en todo lo que pasó. Comenzó a llorar, por todo. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y en lo que no. Pensó en todo lo que dejaría. También pensó en el, ese chico en el cual se había prohibido pensar.

Lloraba como aquel día, hace siete años. Mañana trataría de disfrutar más la vida. Disfrutarla todo lo que pudiera. Pasar más tiempo con sus seres queridos y tratar de ser feliz. Ya que tenía miedo de morir en la mesa de operaciones. Pensaba en todo eso hasta que…

.

.

.

Era martes. Otro día típico en la vida de Len Nakamura. Era un día de trabajo como cualquier otro. Todos en la oficina trabajaban en tranquilidad. El joven estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Tendría como unas cuatro reuniones, tenía que firmar más de dieces actas de confirmaciones y tener que verificar los desarrollos de los juegos. Se encontraba estresado, pero sobreviviría. No podía esperar para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, las cuales tendría en unos cuatro días.

Era la primera vez que su padre le ofrecía vacaciones, el siempre era el que las pedía. Pero esta vez su padre le ordeno que tomara unas para pasar un tiempo con Lily. Quería que la conociera mejor. En ese momento su secretaria lo interrumpe, anunciándole que su padre quiere hablar con él. Su padre entra a su oficina.

-Quiero que tomes las vacaciones antes de lo previsto.- Dice con su típico tono demándate.

-¿Por qué? Tú siempre dices que el trabajo es antes que cualquier cosa.- Dijo con tono de indiferencia el rubio.

-Lily, tendrá que irse por un tiempo. Quiero que pases unos días con ella y tu madre me trae loco. Dice que nunca descansas y otras cosas que honestamente no me importa.- Su padre observaba con dureza a su hijo.

-Me alegra tanto tu preocupación.- Dijo con sarcasmo el joven.- Solo te pide un favor. Deja de disponer de mi tiempo. Tienes suerte que trabaje aquí y no me haya largado.- Su padre frunció el ceño.

-Suerte, tienes tú. Te eh dado todo hasta mas.

-Pero me has quitado algo más importante.- Su padre pensó inmediatamente en el joven rubia, la hija de sus antiguos trabajados.

-Ella no te convenía.- Dijo con un tono de enfado.- Además, deja de pensar en el pasado. Tienes a Lily, ella te conviene.

-¿Me conviene o te conviene a ti?- Len le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a su padre.

-Como sea. Hice lo mejor al alejar aquella mujer de ti.- Su padre se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a su hijo muy molesto.

.

.

.

Al final del día, Len se dirigió al único lugar donde podía pensar con tranquilidad. El muelle, eran un lugar tranquilo y donde había una cálida pero refrescante brisa. Su padre quería que él fuera su marioneta, alguien a quien controlar.

Lily era una grandiosa chica. Inteligente, amable y muy bonita pero no fue la chica que lo salvo de sí mismo. Observo el hermoso mar y pudo notar a lo lejos del muelle una silueta de una mujer. Mientras se iba acercando a la silueta puedo notar que era una chica joven, pelo rubio. Se podían escuchar sus sollozos, el joven se acerco a más a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con curiosidad el joven. Lo cual provoco que la chica levantara la vista. Len se petrifico, esos ojos él, los podría reconocer en cual lugar. Eran los hermosos ojos color zafiro, de ella. La chica se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto del suelo.

-Si estoy bien.- La chica comenzó a caminar. Pero el rubio tomo su brazo, deteniéndola.

-¿Rin?- La chica se sorprendió, pero no se dio la vuelta para ver al chico.- ¿Rin, eres tú?- El rubio estaba a punto de llorar.- Soy Len.- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero siguió dándole la espalda al chico.

-Creo que se está equivocando de persona.- Por fin Rin tuvo el suficiente valor para dar la cara al rubio. Len observo con más atención, a la chica. Estaba más que seguro de que era ella. El joven rubio sonrió de lado.

-Si… tienes razón, me equivoque de persona. Te pareces mucho a esa persona. Me llamo Len Nakamura. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?- La joven rubia estaba más que sorprendida.

-No le digo mi nombre a personas desconocidas.- Dijo la chica seriedad.

-No es cierto. No puedes inventarte un nombre tan rápido. No has cambiado, no puedes mentir.- Rin estaba petrificada por la sorpresa.

-Se equivoca de persona.- La rubia trago saliva.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro que eres Rin Kagamine. Además si no fueras ella no estarías tan nerviosa porque te pregunte tu nombre.- El joven rubio tenía un gesto burlón.

-Cualquier mujer estaría nerviosa si un desconocido la detiene en la noche y la trata de obligar a que le diga su nombre.- La rubia borro todo rastro de nerviosismos y le devolvió el mismo gesto burlo al rubio.

-Si tienes razón, no eres la persona que digo. Ella tenía menos… cuerpo.- La joven rubia se encontraba enojada por ese comentario, pero lo oculto.- Además era más bonita.

-Sí y se nota que tu eres el típico lolicon** (1)**.- Al joven rubio se le dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí y se nota que tu eres la típica chica tsundere** (2)**.- Dijo con tono burlón el joven.- Además Rin era más tonta que tu.- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Sí, Rin era tonta por juntarse con alguien como tu.- El rubio alzo una ceja.

-¿Alguien como yo?- Len había logrado su propósito.

-Sí, alguien que se pelea todos los días con los delincuentes del vecindario.- La sonrisa del rubio se ancho. Rin se dio cuenta de su error.

-Para ser alguien que no me conoce, sabes mucho sobre mí.- Dijo con tono burlón el rubio.- Admítelo de una vez, eres Rin Kagamine.

-Como sea. No discutiré esto con alguien tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de que se equivoca de persona.- La rubia respiro profundamente y cruzo sus brazos.

-En el dialecto de Rin seria, "Soy yo Rin, eres tan inteligente y guapo Len".- El rubio miro con burla a la rubia.

-Yo nunca diría e…- La rubia se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿No que no? Como siempre te conozco tan bien que asusta aunque hayan pasado siete años.- El joven rubio había cumplido con su objetivo.

-Tu ego sigue igual de inflado.- Dijo la rubia con seriedad.

-Sí y tú sigues igual que antes. Solo que ya no eres tan plana.- La rubia estaba a punto de golpear al rubio.

-Muérete, idiota. Mejor me voy antes de que alguien termine en lo profundo del océano.- La rubia miro con un eje de molestia al rubia.

-Sí, claro yo te llevo.- Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo el rubio.

-Me voy, sola. No necesito a un idiota con migo.- Empezó a caminar y el rubio también. Rin se dio la vuelta.- Deja de seguirme.

-No te sigo, mi auto esta haya.- El rubio señalo a lo lejos.- Pero si quieres te sigo. Por mi no hay problema. Oye Kagamine, ¿Dónde vives?- El rubio regreso a hacer su gesto burlo.

-A ti que ti importa. Me voy, mañana tengo que trabajar.- La rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Así que trabajas. ¿Dónde?- Los dos ya se encontraban en el lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto del rubio.

-No te lo diré, no te diré nada de mi vida. Estúpido idiota.- El rubio se dirigió a la puerta del piloto.

-Claro, claro. No es necesario ya lo averiguare por mí mismo.- El joven se metió a su auto y lo encendió. Abrió la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

-No me subiré.- Dijo con tono firme la rubia.

-No te estoy invitando a subirte. Solo quería decirte adiós.- El rubio miro con burla a la rubia.- Nos vemos, Rin.- Len puso en marcha el auto, dejando atrás a la joven rubia. La vería otra vez, estaba tan seguro de ello como que se llamaba Len Nakamura.

.

.

.

**1. Lolicon: Alguien que tiene ciertas preferencias por chicas un tanto pequeñas para la edad que tienen estos. **

**2. Tsundere: Una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También se usa para describir una persona que tiene buenas intenciones, pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza.**

**Ohayo! Perdón por la demora. Iba a subir este capítulo, hace como un mes si no me equivoco. Eh estado muy ocupada, Algebra me está matando -.-'' Pero ya eh vuelto, subiré los capítulos de mis historias entre estos días. Esta vez lo prometo, lo híper mega prometo que actualizare. Ya que estoy de vacaciones navideñas. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual yo ame :P **

**Matta ne!**


End file.
